Lael's Story
by Belniel
Summary: guys im sorry. i cant finnish this story. not cuz i dont want to. but i cant. sorry though, and thanks to those who reviewed for me. it was so cool!
1. Default Chapter

these are MY CHARACTERS. i made them up. so if you want to use them for something, please ask me first. im not mean, i just bite =)  
  
Characters for 'Lael's Story '  
  
Lael- small, quiet, calm. from small city,  
  
Alan- Gaelic-derived psycho, some what not sane. Prince of the Goths  
  
Cyril- Lordly, proud. Greek-evil ex-Prince of Punks/Noble Goth who wants Lael.  
  
Once there lived a girl who was named Lael. She lived in the city of Gotham, not the big Gotham but the small one. The one no one knows about. This Gotham was reclusive, closed out, rarely seen. New people were scarce, so when Lael and her family moved in they were noticed instantly.  
  
Lael's first day of school at Gotham High was filled with stares and whispers. You see, she was a small girl. Small and quiet. Small quiet and calm, for all that she went through. She walked the halls like one in a constant day dream. She might look at you but it seemed as though she saw you. She was different in a way that she could not fix, it was permanent damage.  
  
She caught his eye immediately.  
  
Alan was the Prince of Goths. Cyril was the Prince of Punks. The rivalry between the Kingdom of the Goths and Punks went back into Gotham's history. But now, Alan united the two kingdoms under his reign. Alan is their Prince. Cyril is the ex-prince. He was now just a high noble.  
  
Alan looked very much the derived psycho the Ordinaries thought him that day. He was leaning against some locker, black hair was in his face, his icy black rimmed blue eyes luminated through the tangle of hair. Pale skin radiated from the dark corner while he was smiling that creepy smile of his constantly. Chains connecting from his jacket, pants, and wrist bands chimed when he moved. But she didn't see him. She walked by him, completely unaware that she held the Prince of Goth's attention that moment.  
  
But she also caught another prince's attention. Ex-prince more like it. Cyril. Lordly and proud, he had lead his Punks after his fathers death. But Alan had won the Punks over. Now he was just a noble. Cyril's long white hair lighted his shadowed corner. His red eyes glowing from the dark. His long trench coat showing a very tall figure. He had five ear piercing in only one ear. No others were visible. He had changed to a somewhat Goth. His posture was still punk and nothing would ever change that. He looked at Lael, his eyes calling for her attention, but she walked on. She didn't even look up.  
  
Both princes got up from their spot. They both moved, looking at no one but the girl.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
OOO!!! heh. Im satisfied with the beginning, lets see if i can keep this up! please review, helps me write faster hint hint suggestions are loved. see something wrong with the writing? email me at to tell me about it. These are MY CHARACTERS 


	2. Chapter Two

**Characters for 'Lael's Story ' ****  
****Lael- small, quiet, calm. from small city, ****  
****Alan- Gaelic-derived psycho, some what not sane. Prince of the Goths ****  
****Cyril- Lordly, proud. Greek-evil ex-Prince of Punks/Noble Goth who wants Lael. ****  
****Acacia- Greek- thorny, naive and stupid. ****  
**** " " is speaking. ****  
**** ' ' are thoughts. ****  
****Poor Lael....she's...not really in this chapter . but she will be. as she is the main character. sort of. soOoOoOoOo..review please! o ya..Cyril is sorta...not in it either. kinda. shrugs oh well! promises it will get better =D READ ON PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!! ****  
**** different. ****  
  
**** Chapter Two ****  
  
**** The princes stopped short at the sound of the bell. They noticed their surroundings. They noticed each other. Cyril's body stiffened, making him even taller. Alan barely noticed the guy. His eyes were still roaming for the girl who had disappeared at the sound of the bell. ****  
**** 'Bloody hell! Who was that...who is she' ****  
**** ''That's what I also wonder, friend. She's a walking mystery to me. Came out of nowhere, she's new. Gotham rarely has new people that we aren't warned about.'' A smug smile spread across his face ''Don't stay too long in these halls, you might get into some trouble.'' The voice dripped sarcasm with the last comment. With the turn of trench coat and chiming chains, Cyril made his way to ''class''. ****  
**** Blink, ''...Right.'' ****  
**** Alan roamed the halls. The teachers always seeing him but making no pretence of stopping him. 'Gotta find out who she is...find out..Hmm.'' A smile slowly bloomed on his face, making his eyes open wide. An idea came! The smile dropped as soon as he saw Acacia walking towards him. 'The girl has no subtlety, even less..hygiene. She's creepy weird. Did she do that..powdery thing again on her face. Mmm hmm..Her eyeliner is crooked, big surprise there. Why is it up on her eyebrow?!? Woa..she looks like some clown... Is that the same shirt? How long has that stain been there?! How long has she worn that?? Why am I bashing her in my mind..?' ****  
**** Acacia walked up to Alan, who was now sitting in a bench. ''Skippin class again aren't we?'' She sat down...''That's fine with me, maybe we can skip outta this place.'' Scooting closer... ''And...'' Hands sliding towards his, whispering '' Do something.'' ****  
**** 'She's touching me....touching...me..' ****  
**** Alan jumped up and ran down the hall screaming bloody murder. All the teachers stopped class and looked out their windows, then quickly shut the windows and went on with their stupid lessons. ****  
**** Acacia was left blinking in shock on the bench. ****  
**** He straightened his clothes up. Shudder'She gives me the creeps. Now to find out about that new girl!!' Alan strolled down the halls heading towards the Principles Office whistling and his hands into his pockets, every now and then knocking on some class window and running. ****  
**** When the boy reached his destination he knocked on the door.' ALAN! GO TO CLASS!'' ****  
**** '' Aww, come on Mr. Frickham. I just need to use your secretary! Not all THAT much.'' Was the sarcastic reply. ****  
**** A pause ''...NO. Go away. I shouldn't even be talking to you. Go to some class Alan.'' ****  
**** Now Alan was mad, and venting it he slammed his body on the door ''OPEN'' slam, ''THE'' slam, slam '' FREAKIN DOOR!!!" more slamming. The window started to crack, a couple more would demolish the window. ****  
**** "FINE ALAN!! Stop slamming the doors. I don't want to pay for another one. AGAIN. Now make it fast, who do you need to find?'' ****  
**** A smug smile appeared on the Prince's face, ''That's none of your business. Where's your secretary?'' The miserable principle pointed to the next room. ''Thanks...'' ****  
**** A small lady was sitting typing who-knows-what on her computer. ''Hey...I need some help.'' Alan took a seat and propped his feet up on the table, ''Can you give me all the files of the new students we have this year.'' The secretary stopped in mid-type and looked blankly up at the teenager. "I mean...the new girl students. In...High School.'' ****  
**** 'And they think im weird...' ****  
**** ''Sure just a moment! Oh...let's see. Hmm...No that's last year...three years ago... No wait..that's five. Where are those folders?? There!! Here you go Mister Alan, there they are. This year. As of now. Don't forget though, I'll be needing them by the end of the week, so don't keep them alrighty?'' A distracted nod and Alan left, the secretary calling out her multiple good byes. ****  
**** He went to the janitors office. His hand shaking for no apparent reason 'It's like this is my second birthday, sheesh!' He took a seat on a vacant chair and slowly opened the file. A picture slid out and landed on his lap. 'I'll keep this..' ****  
**** Aloud he said ''So...your name is Lael huh? Lael..Laelaelaelaelaelaelael. I like it! Now...what's your schedule. Here it is! English, art, math, science, more art...blahblabidyblah blah... I can handle that! Maybe...." ****  
**** He flipped the file shut, slid it under the secretary's door and went home. ****  
****  
**** hmm...uhh...more to come !! this one was booooooooring. but it'll get better. i need help with dialogues. maybe give me tips?? . =D reviews are loved!! thanks to those who reviewed last time!!! that was encouraging oOOo OO!!**


End file.
